villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malebolgia
Malebolgia was originally considered an embodiment of The Devil within the Image produced series known as Spawn - however after the entity was defeated by Spawn his status as Lord Of Hell was passed onto Mammon, Malebolgia's position as Lord Of Hell fell even further into decline when the true Satan of Spawn's world revealed himself after centuries of banishment alongside his cosmic-twin, God (though it is worth noting "God" in Spawn is not the same being we think of in religious terms). History Malebolgia acted as the chief antagonist of Spawn for over 100 issues until his ultimate downfall and held great power, though it was later revealed he was "but a flea" compared to beings such as Mammon, yet for a long time such beings served him loyally (or at least acted loyal) - one of Malebolgia's most infamous henchmen was the Violator, who would become the archenemy of Spawn throughout the series.Malebolgia is also one of his Arch-Enimies alongside Jason Wynn. Malebolgia was obsessed with creating an army of Hellspawn by which to spark the apocalypse and tear down the gates of Heaven and make Earth into a living Hell - the rebellion of Spawn proved to be a thorn in Malebolgia's side and ultimately his demise. Return As Spawn issue #199 ends, the now-returned "Freak" from early Spawn canon is attacked by Clown, who rips the Freak's arms off. The Freak laughs it off and lets Clown know that he is not scared of him or any other of the Spawns because they are all "his." Clown quickly shies away as the Freak begins to transform. After reattaching his arm, the Freak transports Violator to Hell. Upon returning to Hell, Violator regains his full strength, as well as his senses. Fear consumes Violator as he looks deep into the Freak's eye, which become all too familiar to him. Violator trembles in fear and astonishment. The Freak reveals his true identity to be Malebolgia. After being defeated by Al Simmons, the Lords of Hell cut off Malebolgia's power and set up "road blocks" to ensure that he never returned. Betrayed, Malebolgia swears to regain his true power and form and kill all those who tried to prevent his return, including the Violator who had sided with Malebolgia's greatest rival, Mammon, after Malebolgia's fall. Malebolgia orders Violator to tell of his return in order to spread fear. He then teleports, leaving a skeptical and terrified Violator alone in the wastelands of Hell. Malebolgia is seen approaching an asylum or prison inmate, demanding the prisoner return something of his. Appearances in other media Movie appearance Malebolgia was in the live action movie Spawn as one of the two main antagonists. His right-hand man the Violator, bargain a deal with the man named Jason Wynn to create a powerful man-made substance, a deadly virus to bring more deaths and collect more human souls in exchange for Wynn's control over the Earth. Malebolgia ordered his loyal servant to request Wynn to recruit an important soldier for them, for Malebolgia has chosen a general to lead his dark army. That chosen candicate was the government assassin Al Simmons. Videogame appearance Malebolgia appeared in the Spawn videogames including Spawn: Armageddon as a minor, yet pivotal antagonist in the game. ''Spawn: The Animated Series'' Malebolgia does not appear in the series. But is mentioned throughout the series, thus, making him the unseen Bigger Bad of the series. Gallery Images SA-Malebogia.png|Malebolgia's appearance in the Spawn: Armageddon. Category:Demon Category:Image Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Warlords Category:Cataclysm Category:Satanism Category:Deal Makers Category:Revived Category:Deities Category:Omnipotents Category:Genderless Category:Giant Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars